Dream of the Wyldwood
by crhendrix523
Summary: In a dream, Meghan runs across Ariella in the Wyldewood.  VERY M


Meghan was glad to see the familiar woods of the Wyldewood. Even though she knew she was dreaming, the sight comforted her. She strode over to a nearby log and sat down, stretching her legs out to just savor the environment. She inhaled and exhaled peacefully, and closed her eyes with a smile. When she opened them again, she yelped and jumped back. Ariella stood not even a foot in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Meghan cried angrily. Ariella stood stoically, not answering. She had her long blue cloak drawn around her shoulders. Her silvery blonde hair was pulled back into braids. Her cold eyes narrowed and Meghan became instantly defensive.

"I can't see what he sees in you, Meghan Chase," Ariella's words froze the air around Meghan's imaginary Wyldewood. Meghan frowned.

"Did you only come to insult me? If you did, you can go now," she snapped, trying to sound authoritative, but she knew that she hadn't quite gotten the hang of the "queenly" tone. Ariella just stared at her curiously and took a step forward.

"Why don't you show me, Meghan?" she murmured. At once, Meghan noticed the mood in the forest had changed. She looked around and found the air had a hazy, almost seductive tone to it. She inhaled and smelled a lusty perfume that made her mouth water and her eye lids droop. She looked at Ariella and saw that the change had come from her. She took a step back, but Ariella had caught her hand. Her skin was soft and warm, not what she expected from an Unseelie Fey. Her silver flecked eyes held a dangerous desire. Meghan was confused at first, but then understood.

"Wh—" the question died when Ariella closed the gap between them, planting her lips firmly over Meghans. Instantly, Meghan went to pull away, disgusted, horrified at the sidhe's advances, but she felt Ariella's tongue touch her own and froze. It was as if a magic potion had been poured into her mouth. She thought about all the fairy fruit she had tasted so far that had electrocuted her senses, but they were nothing compared to the feeling she had now, kissing Ariella passionately. Not even Ash's kiss could hypnotize her like this. She pulled her fingers up and caressed the back of Ariella's neck, pulling her tighter as she drank more of the kiss, lapping and moaning in pleasure. Ariella gladly complied, opening her mouth further and her tongue deeper. In her mind, Meghan distantly knew that it was wrong. That this was not Ash, that Ariella was a woman and it was all wrong, but she didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to break contact. She wanted more.

Ariella pushed Meghan gently onto the mossy ground and they continued kissing. Meghan's hands slowly crawled down and found the opening of Ariella's cloak. She gasped when she found Ariella wore no clothes underneath it. Ariella smiled against her lips, encouraging Meghan further. She ran her hands down Ariella's smooth, perfect body, pressing it against her own. Her fingers trailed up and grasped her breasts fully and squeezed them. Ariella moaned into Meghan's mouth, furthering Meghan's hunger for more. She pushed her hands downward, under the cloak and felt the blossom between Ariella's legs. Ariella cried out at the slightest touch and bucked against Meghan's hands. They were instantly wet with Ariella's juices. Meghan sighed in pleasure and lifted her hands to her lips to taste them. Ariella held them back, and broke the kiss, looking deep into Meghan's eyes she spoke,

"If you taste me, you will not be able to stop," she whispered seductively. Meghan defiantly pulled her hands away from Ariella and shoved her fingers in her mouth.

Bursts of color sprang in her vision and her mouth filled with the most delicious taste. It was nothing she could ever describe. It was nothing she had ever tasted before. She moaned, lapping her hand with her tongue, savoring each lick. She sucked on her fingers until every last taste was gone, then she flipped Ariella over, spreading her legs. Ariella chuckled and braced the ground with one hand. Meghan gave Ariella one last dreamy smile before she began licking and slurping Ariella's soaked pussy. Ariella cried out. She pressed her hand on the back of Meghan's blonde head, pressing her lips deeper into her folds. Meghan moaned and grunted as she lapped and sucked, drinking the liquid like a drunk with wine. Meghan shoved her tongue into Ariella's hold and heard the Fey scream with her ecstasy. She bucked her hips and held Meghan's head as her orgasm encompassed her body, taking complete control.

When she was reduced to whimpers and sighs, she pulled Meghan away and up her body to lay on top of her, she kissed the juices from her mouth. Meghan kissed her back passionately. She brought her hand up to cup Ariella's breast. She squeezed it and pinched the nipple playfully. She brought her head down to lick at it and suck it. Ariella moaned at each touch, her hands tangled in Meghan's hair.

"I see," Ariella said when Meghan reached down to taste her pussy again, desperate for one more sip. She pushed Meghan away and it instantly broke the spell. Meghan slumped against a tree and stared at Ariella, horrified. Ariella wrapped her cloak around her naked body and the Wyldewood went back to normal.

"What did you do to me?" Meghan shrieked, wiping the wetness from her face where Ariella's juices had dripped onto her chin. Ariella regarded her coldly.

"You will not remember this, Meghan Chase," she said, standing. She leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Meghan's lips. Before Meghan could pull away, Ariella was gone.

She awoke with a start. She glanced around, her chest heaving, her heart racing. She was in her chamber in her palace, in the Iron Realm. She shifted through her memories, but could not find what she had just dreamed of. She dug through her thoughts, desperately searching, but shrugged. She rolled over to the other side of her bed. It must not have been important.


End file.
